Talk:Barney's Big Surprise/@comment-68.174.136.60-20150627044346/@comment-68.174.136.60-20150627044417
[http://barney-live.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Live%21_-_Let%27s_Go_Tour B' ' Once Upon a Time '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 5, 1996. Plot While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * Shawn * Carlos * Tosha * Kristen * Stella the Storyteller Stories *Rumplestiltskin - (Barney & Carlos, Tosha & Shawn) *Rapunzel - (Baby Bop, Shawn, & Stella the Storyteller) *Goldilocks and the Three Bears - (Barney & Baby Bop, Stella the Storyteller & Kristen) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Rain Medley #Once Upon a Time #The Spinning Wheel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Trivia *This was the last video to feature Shawn. *This is the second time Stella lastes through the whole episode. The first time was Ship Ahoy. Videos arney Live! - Let's Go T ' '''Barney's Fun & Games' is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * B.J. * Min * Jason * Jesse (debut / only appearance) * Kristen (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth' ' #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *This is Jesse's only appearance. *This video also marks the first appearance of Kristen. *This is the last appearance of Min. She will later return in Sing and Dance with Barney and Read with Me, Dance with Me. *This is the first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night * On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Videos our ]